


Fight Together (Carol Danvers x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “I’m back kids. Anyway, can I request a Carol X reader. Like maybe reader is one of the OG avengers and when Carol meets her she’s really closed off. Like badass closed off bad bitch. And Carol doesn’t let herself realise she likes reader until they throw eachother flirty remarks in training. Thanks!”





	Fight Together (Carol Danvers x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, I just saw Captain Marvel again and I’m still in love. Carol is a queen that is going to take Thanos’s big purple ass down. Anywho, this totally sucks so sorry for that.

You’d lost.

 

This was supposed to be the final, only battle that mattered and you’d  _lost_.

You’d watched friends die right in front of you.

Gone in one definitive  _snap_.

 

You didn’t know how you were going to move on.

 

 

“What’re we going to do?” You quietly asked no one in particular.

“What we always said we would do… Avenge them,” Steve said solemnly.

. 

You had joined the Avengers when the attack of an alien invasion on New York threatened the world. You’d been one of the first to join the team since you already worked with Fury it wasn’t hard to recruit you.

After New York, you felt like you had found a new family in your team. Tony was like your vodka aunt, Steve the dad, Clint your distant uncle, Natasha the cool older sister, Thor was the brother you never knew you needed and Bruce was like your awkward cousin. So when the world was inevitably threatened again, you felt comfortable stepping up with your family by your side.

Then the accords happened. Your family was torn in half. You chose to go into hiding rather than choose a side but you still watched from the shadows, your heart hurting.

When Thanos came into the picture, you were ready to come back together with your team to fight again. Sides didn’t matter anymore, this was a matter of life or death and everyone was fighting for life.

 

The thought never occurred to you that you might lose.

.

You trained in the compound whenever you had the chance. The next time you came face to face with Thanos, he wouldn’t live to regret it.

Just as you were about to blast the dummy across the training hall, you stopped short of kicking the woman who’d walked in on you in the face.

 

“You gotta be more careful than that,” you warned her.

“I can take care of myself, thanks,” she gave you a fake smile. Her name was Carol Danvers, code name Captain Marvel. She was a trusted friend of Fury that, naturally, no one knew about. But having no better options, you all elected to trust her for now. “Was that a photon blast I almost saw?”

“ _Plasma_.”

 

“Ah.” She looked you up and down before crossing her arms. “Wanna fight?”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“Just as a training exercise. You and Me. What do you say?”

“I’d say you’re on,” you huffed and put up your duces. 

.

.

“You cheated.” You pouted as Bruce pressed an ice pack to your back.

 

“You never said I couldn’t use my photon blasts.”

“But shooting me  _while I’m down?!_ ”

“Okay, maybe that was a bit excessive,” she shrugged. “But you need to learn that  _Thanos_ isn’t going to show you any mercy just because your down.”

 

“She’s right, you know,” Bruce agreed.

“But it was a _training exercise!_ ”

“Yeah,  _training_ you to be  _better_.” Carol gave you a bitchy smile before leaving you alone with Bruce.

 

“Is it just me, or is she an even bigger pain in my ass than Tony ever was?” You hissed as he pressed into your burn.

“She’s certainly got an ego,” Bruce muttered. “But she’s a powerful ally so don’t go pissing her off, please.”

“I’ll do my best.”

.

.

.

Over the next few weeks, as everyone smarter than you continued to plan and build, you kept training with Carol. It took some time but you got used to her attitude, you’d figured out that she’d lost someone important to in the snap, and began to actually like her. Of course, with everything going on though you didn’t dare bring up having a crush. There was too much at stake here to risk losing Carol’s help.

 

“Is that the best you can do?” She teased as you were pinned to the ground.

“Depends, do you wanna keep your head on your shoulders?”

“Oh, you couldn’t hit me even if you wanted to.”

 

“Oh yeah? Watch this.” You twisted your body, using a plasma blast to propel yourself on top of her thus pinning her to the ground. You readied a plasma ball in your fist and hovered over her face. “Who’s laughing now?”

“Still me,” she shot herself out from under you causing you to lose your balance and fall on your face.

 

“Damn it,” you cursed. “I’m never going to beat you, am I?”

“Nope,” she smiled smugly. “But you are getting better.”

“It doesn’t  _feel_ like it.”

 

“…Let’s take a break,” Carol offered you a hand up.

“Thanks.”

.

“ _So_ , who’d you lose?” Carol sat at the kitchen bar as you make yourself a protein shake.

“Wow, no holding back with you ever huh?” You tried to joke. “A better question is who  _didn’t_ I lose?“

“(Y/n), come on. We’re on the same team here.”

 

“… Alright, okay… Some close friends and family. Sam, T’Challa, Shuri, Wanda, Vision… My  _sister_ … Not to mention, we don’t even  _know_ what happened to Tony.” Your voice started to crack as you spoke, tears threatened to fall.

“I’m sorry.” She suddenly stood up and walked over to your side. “I lost my two best friends… they were the only family I ever really had.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” you took a shaky breath. “I know it’s not much, but I’ve always thought of this team as my family, you’re welcome to join us.”

“I’d like that very much.” You wiped away your tears before they could fall and forced a smile. “It’d be nice to have  _something_ to fight for again.”

“It’d be nice to have  _someone_ to fight with again.”

 

“Hey,  _(Y/n)_ ,” she whispered your name. “What  _are_ we?”

“ _What?_ ”

“I mean, there’s kind of this unspoken thing going on between us.”

“ _There_ -there _is?_ ”

“Come on, you can’t tell me that was just  _playful_  banter back in training,” she smiled.

“ _Well_ , I,  _uh_ -”

“It took me a while to get used to you and I’m sorry about being such as ass but… I think I could really like you. What about you?”

“I-I like you too,” your face turned bright red as she snaked an arm around your waist.

 

“Good,” Carol sighed. “Cause this would have been  _real_ awkward if you didn’t.”

“What now?” You looked up at her.

“Now we fight together,  _for_ each other, better than ever. I know we can win this as long as you stay beside me.”

 

“I think I can arrange that.” She laughed and pressed a kiss to your forehead before walking out.

“Good, now I’ll catch you later babe. I gotta check in with Thor, he owes me ten bucks.”

“You  _bet_ on me?!”

“Love you!”


End file.
